1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus mounted on a substrate for performing wireless communications and a method of manufacturing the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, a wireless communication technology using UWB (Ultra Wide Band) is drawing attention for achieving radar positioning and large transmission capacity communications. Since 2002, the UWB has been approved for the use of a frequency band ranging from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz by the U.S. FCC (Federal Communications Commission).
Since the UWB is a communication method communicating pulse signals in an ultra wide band, the antenna used for the UWB is to have a configuration that can perform communications in an ultra wide band.
As an antenna for performing communications at least in the FCC-approved 3.1-10.6 GHz band, an antenna having a ground plate and a feed member is proposed (“Omnidirectional low VSWR antenna for FCC-approved UWB frequency band” Institute of Electronics, Information, and Communications Engineers, Takuya Taniguchi, Takehiko Kobayashi (Tokyo Denki University), B-1-133, (Mar. 22, 2003, B201)).
Conventionally, the wireless communication operation of an RF tag is tested by, for example, passing the RF tag through a reading device after the manufacturing of the RF tag is completed. The wireless communication performance of the RF tag cannot be tested during the process of manufacturing the RF tag. Furthermore, an RF tag is discarded when it is determined to be defective after the manufacturing of the RF tag is completed. This step of discarding a completed RF tag is unnecessary, if it is known that the completed RF tag is defective before completing the manufacturing of the RF tag.